Pieces
by AMayes
Summary: An unforeseen event is threatening to tear Edward and Bella's marriage apart. While separated each reminisces about the life and love they've shared. "Feeling the pain is the first step to healing." All Human
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I've been lurking on this site for months enjoying reading other stories. This is my first fanfic so please be kind! I've read and re-read obsessively but I'm sure there are mistakes. My hands are literally shaking as I post this...**

**Oops I forgot to add the disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight.**

**Pieces**

**Chapter One  
**

**Present Day**

The park was quiet, although the sun was shining the weather remained cool. They had decided to meet there so as not to be disturbed. Both sat on the ground, quietly and not touching the other. Bella had her arms wrapped tightly around her legs, her chin resting on her knees. Edward was seated similarly but for one leg extended in front of him. The silence was broken by her voice.

"So, this is it then?" She continued to stare straight ahead, not looking at the man beside her.

"I guess so." They sat for a few more moments until Bella couldn't take it anymore.

"Let's go. There's no point to sitting around here any longer." She said as she rose to her feet. Edward copied her movement, and they headed back towards the station.

"You take this train Bella. I'll wait for the next one." Edward told her. Dark eyes met his green ones. She nodded.

"Take care of yourself Edward." _Since you won't let me anymore_. She said, then turned and stepped onto the train. She waited until the train had pulled away from the station before letting the tears flow down her cheeks. Weak, she thought to herself grimly as she ground at her eyes in an attempt to stop crying.

"What happened to us?" She whispered, looking out the window. What happened to the happy, carefree couple they'd been just even a year ago? The easy laughter, comfortable silences, the afternoons spent making love? You know what happened, a voice said to her. And she did, she just didn't know how they'd let it get to this point. Rummaging for a tissue in her purse, Bella came across a silver bracelet. She'd forgotten that she'd tucked it away there. The bracelet shone in the sunlight, the charms on it dancing and shimmering. Bella fingered the tiny piano charm and closed her eyes, remembering….

* * *

**Bella: Age 20**

**Edward: Age 21**

Bella had finished her research, gathered up her books, and got ready to leave the library. She stuffed everything into her bag and slung it over her shoulder as she walked to the exit. Her usual route to the parking lot led her through the music building of the university. While she usually took little notice of it, today the sound of a lilting melody caught her ear. Looking for the source of the music, Bella peered into a few classrooms before she found her target. A young man was seated at the piano, oblivious to the fact that he was being watched. His fingers flew gracefully over the keys, a look of contentment on his face. Bella leaned against the doorway, letting the music wash over her. It came to an abrupt end when a book slipped from her arms, and landed with a definite "thud" onto the floor. The player started and whirled around to see a rather embarrassed dark-haired girl picking up a book.

"Oh, I'm…I'm sorry," Bella stammered, feeling her face flame. He must think she was a creepy stalker. "I was listening to you play."

"How long were you standing there?" He asked, looking at her curiously. Bella flushed even deeper.

"A few minutes. I…I didn't mean to spy, but you play so well, and it's one of my favorite pieces."

"You know Clair de Lune?" He sounded surprised. Bella nodded.

"My mother used to play it when I was younger." As if on cue the books slipped from her grasp, and fell noisily on the floor. One splayed open, sending papers flying around it. Bella squeaked in consternation, then fell to hurriedly piling them up again. The boy got up to help her.

"Sorry," She mumbled. "I'm kind of a klutz. You must think I'm crazy."

"No," He said. He came closer to hand her the papers he'd gathered. "I'm Edward Cullen."

"Bella Swan." She tilted her head to look up at him, and found herself openly staring. He was probably one of the most attractive men she'd ever seen. First, he was tall. So much so that the top of her head barely came up to his chin. He was broad shouldered but, overall his body was rather lean. He had a finely chiseled jaw and nose, amazingly full lips and a shock of reddish-brown hair that fell about his face haphazardly. His most arresting feature was his eyes. Bella had never seen a colour like it. Green, but not the usual pea shade, they were a dazzlingly bright emerald green and framed by ridiculously thick lashes. She couldn't look away and it seemed he couldn't either. Transfixed, their eyes remained locked with Edward slowly coming closer, and Bella unconsciously backing up until her back hit the wall. Then he was looming over her, his arms on either side of hers. He finally broke away from her gaze to focus on her lips. Bella's breath hitched as his face slowly came down to hers.

"Edward?" Came a male voice. Both Bella and Edward's heads snapped in the direction it had come from. A burly, dark-haired man was standing looking at them with a grin. "I came to see if you were done. When you said you were going to play, I thought you meant the piano." At this Bella's blush came back in full force. The big man grinned again. "Well, aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend?" Edward gave a frustrated sigh.

"Emmett, this is Bella. Bella this is my brother Emmett, also known as a royal pain in the ass."

"Mom taught you better manners than that Ed. Hi Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you." Emmett's smile was so genuine Bella couldn't help smiling back. "So, how do you and Edward know each other? I thought…"

"Emmett, why don't you warm up the car? I'll meet you there." Edward interrupted, glaring at his brother.

"Ah fine, I get it. Nice to meet you Bella, and I'm sure we'll be seeing more of you. I see that look on Ed's face." With that he left the room. Edward grimaced and ran a hand through his already disheveled hair.

"Sorry about that. Emmett's always nosy."

"No, it's fine. He seemed nice," Bella said. "Well, I should let you go. Sorry again about being a voyeur." She turned to leave.

"Hey wait!" Edward reached out to touch her shoulder. Bella looked back, confused.

"What?"

"I'd like to see you again." This beautiful man wanted to see her again?

"You do? Really?" She blurted. He looked taken aback at her tone of surprise.

"Yes, if that's ok with you. Can I have your number?"

"Oh…yes." She scribbled it down on a scrap piece of paper, and handed it to him. The brief contact of their hands made Bella's skin tingle. "Well, you should go, Emmett's probably waiting." She gave him a smile and left the room.

_

* * *

_**Present Day**_  
_

Bella snapped out of her reverie as the train lurched into the stop. The bracelet slid from her hand onto the floor. She contemplated leaving it there, but it seemed like losing a piece of herself. She picked it up, and tucked it back into a pocket of her purse, then exited the train. Although her apartment was close to the station, Bella couldn't go in. It was the home she had shared with Edward with its happy memories and, more recently, the sad ones. Not knowing what else to do, she drew out her cell phone, flipped it open and dialed.

"Hello?" The familiar cheery voice answered.

"Alice. It's Bella."

"Bella! Where are you? Is everything ok?"

"No," Her face crumpled. "Nothing is ever going to be ok again."

**My first chapter done! Let me know what you thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Some minor changes. I've given up the italics for the flashbacks, it was too irritating to look at that much slanted print. I'm hoping this way is better, if not then let me know.**

**I'm thinking I need a beta, anyone know how to go about getting one? **

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 2

**Present Day**

Edward watched as the train pulled away, carrying Bella with it. He stood until he couldn't see the train anymore, then sat down on a bench, running his hands through his hair.

"God damn it." He muttered to himself, wondering exactly why he had just let Bella walk out of his life. Was he really never going to wake up next to her again? Never see the sleepy smile when he whispered "Morning, I love you" into her ear? There were so many good memories. They'd been so happy until the turning point when their once blissful existence became something else. That one event they'd tried to forget though it was impossible. The event which had all but erased what was good in their lives. He'd felt so helpless as he watched Bella sink into a place he couldn't reach into. All he'd ever wanted was her happiness. Instead he'd indirectly been the cause of her greatest tragedy.

The pain became too much, and he closed his eyes to escape by remembering a better time.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella: Age 21**

**Edward: Age 22**

"So, I know you play the piano. Is music your major?" Bella asked. They were seated at an Italian restaurant. A casual place that many college students liked to frequent. It was their first date. Edward was pleased and somewhat surprised that he felt comfortable with her right away.

"No, I'm actually an economics major. My father owns his own business. I helped him out and became interested in the mechanics of it so I decided to study it. I sneak into the music rooms to play. It helps me relax."

"You play beautifully. I love to hear piano." Bella said as she absently played with lock of her hair, making Edward wonder how it would feel to run his hands through it.

"I'll play again for you sometime. But what about you? What are you studying?" He wanted to know more about her.

"English. I love to read, so I figured might as well make it into a career and maybe teach it at high school later on."

"Do you have a favourite book?"

"Um, I really like Wuthering Heights, do you know it?"

"Actually I do. I had to read it for a compulsory English course. I thought it was a bit of a depressing story. I mean, it's basically about two people who ruin each others' lives isn't it?"

Bella laughed. "Yeah, but I like pathos. I always wonder how it would've been if Heathcliff had been able to save Cathy somehow. Crazy as he is," She paused. "But you side-tracked me, I was going to ask if Emmett was in business with you too?"

"Emmett? No. He's always been athletic, which led to injuries. One bad one needed him to see a physiotherapist to help his leg. It got him interested in it, so he studied it and works with a lot of injured athletes."

"I liked him. He seems like a nice guy."

"Yeah Emmett's great. His chief amusement in life is busting my ass," Edward rolled his eyes, making Bella giggle. "Are you from Seattle?"

"No. I grew up in Forks with my dad. He's the police chief there. My mother died when I was just a baby."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I don't remember her. Dad misses her still I think. He never remarried so it was just the two of us growing up," She smiled. "He taught me a lot of things a girl might not otherwise know. Changing oil, how to bait a fishing line, how to clean a fish, how to play football, which is difficult when you have no athletic skills," She wrinkled her nose. "He tried to teach me to handle a gun, but I never could bring myself to even touch it."

Everything she said only piqued Edward's interest more. She was intriguing, even the way she moved her hands as she spoke fascinated him. He could've listened and watched her talk all evening.

"Enough about me. Tell me about your family." Bella looked at him expectantly.

"Well, there's my father, mother, Emmett and me. You already know about Emmett and my father. My mother is a curator for an art museum downtown. My childhood was pretty standard. School, some sports, occasional family trips. Once we started college, Em and I decided to move out." Bella hadn't asked, so Edward didn't mention what his father's business was or the relatively affluent manner in which he'd grown up. He'd found it tended to either make people uncomfortable or overly interested, and he wanted Bella to get to know him without being influenced by other factors.

"Oh, so you live with Emmett. I live with my best friend, Alice. She's great but a little obsessed with shopping. The worst is when she tries to combine me and shopping together."

"You don't like to shop? I thought all girls lived for it."

"Not with Alice. Once she gets going there's no stopping her. Literally, I need a day to recover from it." She sighed so pathetically Edward laughed.

"How long have you known Alice?"

"Since junior high school. She bounced in, announced she liked me, and that we were going to be great friends. Turns out she was right. She's the one who wanted to come here for university and pestered me to come with her." Impulsively, Edward reached out for Bella's hand, which was resting on the table. She stretched out towards him as he clasped her fingers with his own. He looked at down at her small hand engulfed by his larger one. A perfect fit.

"I'm glad you did." Edward said. Bella's face broke out into a smile.

"So am I."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Present Day**

The horn of an incoming train blared. Edward kept his eyes closed, unwilling to come out of his memories. He remembered their first kiss, later that evening, at the door of Bella's apartment building. She'd felt so right in his arms. Like she'd been made for him. The feel of her mouth moving under his had ignited a hunger that almost frightened him. They'd been nearly inseparable from then on. She became necessary to him, someone he knew he didn't want to live without. Edward couldn't recall the last time he'd held her like that. After everything changed, he had been hesitant to touch her, and she didn't seem to want contact.

Edward twisted the wedding band that still circled his left ring finger. Within a year, he wouldn't need to wear it. She wouldn't be his wife anymore. She wouldn't be his Bella, and eventually, she'd find someone else. His jaw clenched, he knew how men looked at her even if she didn't. She was too lovely to be left alone for long. Edward stared at his ring, his mind in turmoil. As the final whistle sounded, he rose to board the train. His mouth set into a determined line.

He couldn't let her go.

**A/N: I changed an unbelievable amount of things in this chapter. It's not at all how I planned it to be but I hope it was alright. I don't feel like it gelled as well for me as the first chapter did. I wanted to show things from Edward's POV a bit.  
**

**Please review! I want to know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got this done much faster than I anticipated, I sat down and my fingers did the rest! I'm pleased with the result and hope you are too. :)  
**

**I don't usually like to shift between POV's but I found it necessary for this installment.  
**

**Thank you to people who have reviewed the first two chapters! The kind words give me confidence.**

**Chapter 3**

**Present Day - Alice**

Bella was at Alice's house, her head lying in Alice's lap. The effervescence that usually exuded from Alice was replaced by apprehension. She gently stroked Bella's hair, choosing not to speak until Bella was ready. She and Jasper had been there through Bella and Edward's courtship. Alice had been beside herself when the marriage started to disintegrate. She wouldn't have imagined that these two people, so in love, could be torn apart by anything.

It was agonizing to watch the two of them slowly fall apart when they should've come together. Despair was clearly written in Edward's face everytime they saw him. Caused by the continuing lethargy from Bella. The most frustrating part was their refusal to talk about it. At least it wasn't discussed with those closest to them and Alice was fairly certain that no conversation happened between the two of them privately either.

Even now, Bella wasn't crying. But the fact that she had come over of her own volition was something. Alice wondered what had happened that caused such a reaction. Bella had asked to see her after her initial startling announcement on the phone. Once they'd sat down Bella had simply slumped over into the position they were in now. Finally she spoke.

"It's over."

The words seemed flat but Alice could hear the faint hint of desperation behind them.

"What is, Bella?" She asked quietly.

"Edward and I. We're over."

Alice's hand stilled. Though it wasn't entirely unexpected, the words shocked her nonetheless. Still, she couldn't believe it. It seemed so wrong. Despite all that had happened, they loved each other, she knew they did.

"When did it happen?" She asked.

"Just today. We decided it was best. I – I didn't know where else to go." Bella was straining to maintain control. She'd been working so hard to seem normal, it was difficult to let go. As if she'd forgotten how to feel.

"You know you're always welcome here." She could sense Bella's struggle to compose herself. What she really needs is to let it out, Alice thought. She hasn't let anything out, not in a long time.

"Bella," She said gently. "Don't try so hard, cry if you need to, it's just me here."

At this, Bella gave a shuddering sigh. It was like a dam had burst. The pain she'd been bottling up for months refused to stay dormant any longer. The separation being the final straw. A choking sound emerged from her throat and she began to sob in earnest. She cried as she'd never done before, low moans mixing into her tears.

Alice held her as she cried, feeling tears begin to sting at her own eyes. In all the years she'd known her, she'd never heard Bella cry this way. It was misery of a kind Alice hadn't experienced.

The door to the house opened and Jasper came in. He was about to greet his wife but froze when he heard sobs coming from the living room. He anxiously walked towards the sound and saw Alice sitting on the couch with Bella shaking on her lap. His eyes met hers and she shook her head slightly. Apologetically she waved him away, knowing Bella wouldn't want an audience for this. Jasper understood and nodded. He blew her a kiss before leaving, quietly closing the door behind him.

Bella hadn't heard Jasper come in or leave, lost in her outpouring of grief. After some time her body quieted until she lay, drained, on the couch. Alice continued to stroke her hair. Slowly, Bella pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Alice shook her head.

"No. Don't be sorry. You needed it. I don't think I've seen you cry once since the...incident."

"Maybe I didn't." Bella answered as she lay back against the sofa, rubbing at her face. Silence settled over them for a time. Alice ventured to speak again.

"We've been so worried about you. Both of you. I wish you could talk to me about it."

"I want to. I just don't know if I'm ready yet." Bella glanced at her friend.

"I probably shouldn't, but I'm going to ask anyway. Bella, do you really want to get divorced? Do you no longer love Edward?"

Bella drew in a breath, placing the heels of her hands against her eyes. Alice watched her with some trepidation. Maybe it'd been too much to ask her.

"I don't know. I don't know if we can be fixed."

The words hung in the air between them. Alice bit her lip. Even if Bella wouldn't say it she needed Edward. Instead she'd pushed him away, she'd pushed everyone away. She still didn't understand why, but she was glad Bella was at least here.

**Present Day – Bella**

She was tired. So tired and she didn't want to talk anymore. At least not now. She knew Alice was concerned and a part of her felt guilty for the worry she was causing. But another part just wanted it all to go away. It was her failure, and her way of dealing with it. Exhausted from the crying, Bella closed her eyes.

* * *

**Bella – Age 24**

**Edward – Age 25**

"Edward, what's up with you today? You're so jumpy." Bella remarked, watching Edward power-flip through channels, after having sat down for the umpteenth time.

It was mid-afternoon and Emmett, his girlfriend Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were over watching the game. The six of them had become a tight-knit group since Bella and Edward had started dating. Rosalie was the newest addition. She and Emmett had been dating for just under a year. About the same amount of time that Bella and Edward had been living together.

"I'm not jumpy," Edward said, somewhat sheepishly but he continued to fiddle with the remote, eventually dropping it so that the back opened and the batteries rolled out. "Shit!" He said, bending down to fix it.

Bella was bewildered and looked to Alice for help. Alice smirked back with a knowing glint in her eye. In fact, all four of their friends were smiling at each other, like they were harbouring a secret. Bella was immediately suspicious.

"Geez, what's up with all of you? Is there something I should know?"

Her question erased the smug expressions all of which were simultaneously replaced with overly blank looks. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Fine, don't tell me," She said with mock petulance. "I'll wrangle it out of Edward later."

She watched Edward, having fixed the remote, continue to randomly surf the channels until Emmett reached over and plucked it from his hand, whispering something into his ear as he did so. Edward punched him on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Emmett yowled, rubbing his shoulder. "Aw hell, Edward! That hurt." His grin belied his words.

"Good." Came Edward's response as he got up yet again.

"Rose, take a look at this, do you think it'll bruise?" Emmett sidled over to his girlfriend who sighed and rubbed the afflicted spot.

"You brought it on yourself you big oaf." She said. Alice and Jasper laughed.

They were all distracted by the sound of Edward slamming the fridge door shut. The bottles inside rattled from the force. Bella stared, what was up with him?

"Jesus Edward. Why don't you just go ahead and…." Emmett was cut off by Jasper clapping his hand over his mouth. Edward glared at his brother.

"Anyway, we have to go!" Alice abruptly announced. "Don't we?" She looked pointedly at the other three. Rosalie hurried to agree, untangling a wrestling Emmett and Jasper.

Completely mystified, Bella followed them to the door. It wasn't like Edward to be so tense nor for their friends to care if he was. Something was going on. She looked to Alice who grinned at her.

"Don't worry Bells. It'll make sense soon." She whispered quickly. Rosalie winked at her. Then all four of them looked at her with goofy smiles on their faces.

"God, get out of here guys, before you ruin it all." Edward commanded, coming up behind Bella. He shut the door behind them and ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Edward, are you ok?" Bella asked, reaching up to cup his face. The rather fierce expression on his face softened at her touch.

"I'm fine," He tapped his finger against his thigh distractedly before turning back to her. "Let's go for a drive." He said.

"Uh, sure."

"Give me a sec," Edward ran to their bedroom where she could hear him rummaging. He came back and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go."

*************

Edward insisted on blindfolding her.

"It's a surprise." He said to her questions. She acquiesced, and he tied a scarf carefully around her head.

"No cheating." He warned. Bella nodded, childishly excited. Edward wasn't usually prone to spontaneous surprises. She was burning with curiousity.

Edward started the car. They were silent for the short drive. He pulled into a parking spot, and stopped the car. Bella wondered where they could be, they'd barely been in the car for 5 minutes. Edward opened her door, and led her out.

"No peeking, " He reminded, steering her around. She heard doors opening. "There's stairs here." Edward cautioned her. They made it up the steps whereupon she was led into a room. Edward shut the door behind them.

"Can I look now?"

"Not yet."

She was then sat down on a bench, and Edward seated himself beside her. Notes sounded, and a familiar tune wafted over her. Her lips curved up into a smile as he played their old favourite. Clair de Lune. While Edward playing the song wasn't strange, the fact that he'd felt the need to do it in some secret place was. He had a piano in their apartment.

"That was beautiful, Edward. But why are you playing it here? Where are we?" Bella asked when he finished.

She felt him turning her around on the bench, and then there was some rustling in his jacket.

"You can take off the scarf now." He told her. Bella quickly undid the knot and removed the scarf from her eyes. She blinked a few times to focus, then took in her surroundings. They were in a familiar room, with a piano and a few chairs. It was a practice room.

"Do you remember this room?" Edward asked, watching the way she was turning her head trying to place the location. It came to her.

"We're on campus! This is where we first met." Bella said, surprised. Why had Edward brought her here? They hadn't been here in years. Edward's face broke out into a wide smile. He took her hands into his own and then knelt down in front of her.

Bella's breath caught. She could only think of two reasons why he would kneel while she sat. As she wasn't injured there was only one other explanation. Edward looked up at her, his green eyes blazing with emotion. She could feel his hands trembling slightly around her own.

"Bella," He choked, then cleared his throat. "Bella, I love you. I've loved you since the first time you walked into this room. I want to spend my life making you happy. Will you marry me?"

Bella felt her heart burst with joy. The man she loved was asking her to marry him. She started to tear up.

"Oh Edward, yes! Of course I'll marry you!" She cried, throwing her arms around him, nearly toppling him over with the force of her embrace. Bella pulled back to see his face. Edward was gazing at her with so much love it made the tears that had been threatening finally fall. He leaned forward to kiss her tenderly.

"Now you can have this." He held a velvet box out to her. Bella took it and opened it to reveal a platinum ring with a solitary diamond setting. The band had tiny diamonds embedded into it, leading up to the large center gem.

"It's gorgeous." She breathed. Edward plucked it from the box and slid it onto her left ring finger.

"It's perfect on you." He said, as she held her hand out for inspection. They sat admiring the ring for a few moments.

"Is this what you were so antsy about earlier today? Did you really think I might say 'no'?" Bella asked.

"It was more the way I was going to do it that I was nervous about. Not that I was 100% sure of your answer." He stroked her hand. "I actually had a different proposal in mind. I was going to do it tonight with the whole fancy restaurant, seaside thing. After the folks left, I suddenly couldn't wait anymore. Are…are you disappointed?"

"Edward, nothing you could do would ever disappoint me." She smiled, tipping her head to meet his lips with her own.

* * *

**Present Day - Bella**

Bella awoke, her throat dry and her head pounding. She looked around, disoriented, until she remembered she was at Alice's house. At some point Alice had draped a blanket over her. She wondered how long she had slept.

She wished that it could've been longer and she could have continued her dream. It had seemed so real, almost every detail of Edward's proposal had been there. Particularly the near-ecstatic emotions she had felt at the time. Emotions she had thought she'd never feel again. That she hadn't wanted to feel again. She had learned that great happiness could translate to overwhelming sorrow. It made her wary of being happy, it could be taken away so easily.

She knew Edward had only wanted her to be happy. She knew too that he felt responsible for what had happened and her resulting desolation. It had been easier to continue to let him believe that than to face the issue. She gripped the blanket as the guilt of her inaction hit her.

Some part of her had been aware that Edward had felt the same grief. She had been too numbed by her own to acknowledge the fact. In trying to shut out her emotions, to appear normal, she had shut him out as well. No one knew that her shutdown was also in part to punish herself, for things that had been beyond her control.

Alice came into the room, carrying a glass of water.

"You're up! Here, drink. You must be so thirsty," She handed the glass to Bella who obediently drank it all. "How are you feeling?"

"Alice, how is Edward?"

The question made Alice visibly start. It seemed like strange query for a wife to make about her husband but Alice understood. The black-haired woman glanced down before meeting Bella's eyes.

"He's broken. Anyone can see that. But that's from pure observation. He hasn't spoken to anyone about it either. Jasper doesn't know what to do anymore. It's like we lost the two of you." She stopped when Bella's eyes closed.

"Because of me. He's broken because of me."

"No, from what you lost. What you both lost." Alice said gently.

"It hurts to know that. Everything hurts so much." Bella whispered.

"I think feeling the pain is your first step to healing." Alice replied as she grasped Bella's hand. "Come back to us Bella. Come back to Edward. Let us in to help."

Bella didn't answer but for the first time in months, she felt hope.

**A/N: I know, I know, what's the event? I haven't revealed it yet because I didn't think the characters, particularly Bella, were ready to. They will be soon.**

**p.s. ****Can someone PM me and please tell me how to add additional spaces between lines? It's driving me crazy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I go back to work tomorrow (sob) so I may not get a chance to update this for awhile.**

**It took a lot of persuading to get Edward to let me in his head this time. Grr.**

**Thanks again to those who reviewed!  
**

**Chapter 4  
**

**Present Day - Edward**

Edward turned his key in the lock, and entered the apartment. A business trip had taken him away for a month and he knew Bella hadn't stayed there, not wanting to be alone. She'd gone back home to Forks to stay with her father. The trip had been the excuse she'd needed to make the final break.

He hadn't wanted to leave, knowing the trouble they were in. At the same time he'd felt some relief at the escape the trip provided. Their days together had turned into a routine. Get up, go to work, come home, then engage in a verbal dance around the topic Bella refused to talk about. Day in, day out, for months he and Bella simply existed. Occupying the same space but no longer connected.

Edward surveyed the apartment. Everything seemed neat and orderly. Cleaning was the one way Bella had occupied her time. It had become a near obsession to her, as if she could erase the past as easily as she could scrub out a stain. Walking into their bedroom he noted that her things were still there. She'd packed only a small suitcase when she'd gone to Charlie's.

Although they'd hardly spoken towards the end, the apartment still felt terribly empty without her. Nothing seemed quite right whenever they were apart. The fact that this separation could be permanent made Edward's stomach clench. He turned away from the room that held so many happy, then later, painful memories.

He walked back out into the hallway where his eyes traveled to the pictures hanging on the wall. Most were quick snapshots taken at various points in their relationship. The people smiling and laughing in the photographs seemed like strangers. His gaze fell on a candid shot from their wedding. It was one of his favourite photos. He smiled as he thought back to that day.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

**Bella – Age 25**

**Edward – Age 26**

Edward had just come home and narrowly avoided colliding with Alice as she flitted across the kitchen in their apartment.

"Whoops! Sorry Edward but you really should know better than to be underfoot right now!" She called back as she disappeared into the bedroom. He heard shrieks of laughter before the door closed. Edward sighed and took off his jacket, hanging it up in the closet.

"Thank God, you're here." Jasper said as he strolled in from the living room. "My lovely fiancée is using me for my arm strength." He pointed to a pile of boxes in the corner. Edward raised his eyebrows. "Your favours." Jasper answered Edward's silent question.

"Oh. What are those two doing in there?"

"Three." Jasper corrected. "Rosalie's here too. And I don't know. Some bride-y stuff I imagine."

"Alice is a force unto herself isn't she? Just wait until she's planning her own wedding." Edward laughed at Jasper's grimace.

"Don't get me started. We're just barely engaged and she's already dragging me to venues and fittings."

The intercom sounded then, the short bursts of noise indicating Emmett was downstairs. Edward buzzed him up.

"Hey Jazz." Emmett greeted Jasper before turning to Edward. "Mom wants to know when to pick you up on Saturday. Your phone line's been tied up so I've been pegged to play messenger."

"I'll give her a call later on." Edward said, writing it down beside the phone.

"How's Bells? She come to her senses yet?" Emmett asked as he poured himself a beer.

"She's in there with Rosalie and Alice." Edward tilted his head towards the bedroom where more laughter sounded.

The door opened and the three girls emerged, still giggling. Bella was carrying a small overnight bag.

"Alright Edward, say goodbye to your fiancée. You won't be allowed to see her again until the wedding." Rosalie instructed. It had already been prearranged that Bella would be at Alice's. Jasper was being unceremoniously kicked out to Edward's.

"Don't let Alice get you down." Edward murmured as he leaned down to kiss Bella.

"I'll do my best." Bella laughed. "See you in two days."

"I'll be waiting for you at the end of the aisle."

*************

"You look perfect darling." Esme said after she finished tying Edward's tuxedo. "I'm so happy for you and Bella. You are going to have a wonderful life together." Esme's eyes started to look dewy.

"Well, you certainly couldn't have ordered a better day." Carlisle commented, shielding his eyes as he looked upwards.

They were at the park, where everything was set up for the ceremony. It was a gorgeous day, with the sun shining down from a wide blue sky. A podium had been set up for the ceremony which was decorated with white and pink roses. The chairs were covered over with white fabric and also draped with flowers. Everything looked perfect, a result of Alice's flawless planning, Edward mused.

"How are you feeling son?" Carlisle asked, as he watched Edward fidget with the boutonnière in his breast pocket.

"A little nervous." He confessed, ruefully.

"Completely natural. I thought I was going to throw up when I married your mother. When she appears at the end of that aisle, and you see her face, nothing else is going to matter." Carlisle gave Esme a loving look and she smiled in return. "You'll be fine Edward, once you see Bella."

Music started then and the few guests not already seated found chairs. Jasper and Emmett, abandoned their ushering posts and went to stand with Edward at the front of the aisle. He scanned the audience and spotted the group of college friends and extended family. His cousins, Tanya, Kate, Carmen and her husband Eleazar beamed at him. He smiled back as the music changed.

As Pachebel's Canon in D floated out, the minister signaled for the guests to rise. Edward's heart skipped a beat when Bella appeared, on Charlie's arm, at the edge of the seats. She wore a simple ivory silk sheath that hugged her slender body. Delicate spaghetti straps held the dress up. Her dark hair was swept up and curled at the crown of her head. A white orchid was the only ornament she wore. She was breathtakingly lovely and Edward could hardly believe that she was agreeing to be his forever. His face split into a wide, proud smile.

By her careful steps, Edward could tell that she was just as nervous as he was. When their eyes met Bella's face brightened to the point that she seemed to glow. All down the aisle her eyes never left his until Charlie passed her hand into Edward's. Her father gave her a kiss on the cheek as he did so. He clapped a hand on Edward's back then cleared his throat as he sat down.

The moment their hands touched, Edward knew beyond a doubt this was where he belonged. His beautiful Bella, the love of his life and keeper of his heart. The one person who made him feel like he could do anything. She was looking up at him with so much love in her deep brown eyes he felt his own start to moisten.

"I love you." He mouthed to her.

"I love you too." She mouthed back.

Together they turned to face the minister, ready to say their vows and be bonded for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**Present Day - Edward**

The memory faded but the smile remained on Edward's face. That day seemed so long ago. He knew they had both meant it when they said, "Till death do us part." It seemed like something of a cruel joke now.

Edward sighed and walked back into the living room to try and sort through his mail. As he went to throw out the now empty envelopes, a torn photograph in the trash caught his eye. His heart fell, he knew what that the photograph contained. Edward was bending to pick up the glossy pieces when the intercom buzz sounded.

"Hello?" Edward asked, pressing the button.

"Edward. It's Jasper. Let me up."

Edward buzzed him up, putting the torn pieces into his pocket.

"How did you know I was even home?" Edward demanded when he opened the door.

"Hello to you too. Bella is over at our house. She's crying. I figured something had to have happened between you two."

"She's crying?"

"Yes. So, what's going on?" Jasper demanded.

Edward was silent, struggling internally with whether he should tell Jasper what was going on. Sensing the doubt, Jasper exploded.

"Christ Edward. I'm your best friend. I realize we're guys and we don't talk about our feelings but this is different. It's Bella and your marriage. We've all sat by and endured your bizarre way of dealing with it for months now. Alice is so worried for Bella. For both of you. Emmett and Rosalie are both at their wits end. You two are being so…selfish!"

"Selfish?" Edward asked, incredulously. Anger started to rise within him as Jasper continued on.

"Yes. Shutting everyone out and leaving us in the dark. Emmett's your family and Alice thinks of Bella as a sister. When you close off like that what is it but selfish?"

"You have no idea, Jasper. No idea what we've been through." Edward grit his teeth in an effort to control his temper.

"How can I when you won't talk to anyone? I would guess that it's hard but it's like you don't give a shit!"

"Jasper," Edward said warningly, "Shut the fuck up."

"No. If you don't care about your marriage anymore fine, then let her go. She'll be able to move on and meet someone else." Jasper was naming Edward's greatest fear.

Edward gripped the kitchen counter as he tried to control his temper.

"Would you like that? To know Bella would be out there and available? It wouldn't be long before she found someone. You know that." Jasper's tone turned to a jeer and finally Edward hit his limit. He turned abruptly and swung at his friend, connecting with his jaw. Jasper stumbled, automatically bringing his hand up to the new injury.

"I'll take that as a no." He said quietly, giving Edward a knowing look. Realizing that Jasper had deliberately goaded him, Edward's eyes narrowed.

"You did that on purpose."

"Yep. I wanted to see where you were at. Now I know. Sorry Ed but there didn't seem to be any other way to get you to open up." His tone changed then. "Talk to me."

Too heartsore and exhausted to fight against it, Edward gave in, speaking in a near monotone. The words came forth as if a dam had broken. He talked of the accident, how it changed the both of them. He talked of how he tried to reach out to Bella afterwards but it was like speaking to a stone wall. He talked about the guilt he still felt for Bella's pain, for the whole situation. Through it all Jasper listened. He didn't speak until Edward was finished.

"Edward, I'm sure you've heard this before. I've said this before, it wasn't your fault."

"I say that to myself. Then I think if it wasn't for me, Bella wouldn't be suffering right now."

"It wasn't your fault." Jasper repeated. "What happened was awful, I can't begin to imagine it but there was nothing you could do."

They were silent for a few moments as Edward rubbed his face.

"What's going to happen now? Are you guys really done?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know what to do." Edward admitted. "But I don't want to…I can't let her go."

"Then fight for her. If you don't she'll slip away."

********

When Jasper left, Edward took the photograph pieces out of his pocket. He knew what it was but felt the need to put it back together again.

Carefully he lined the edges up. When he was done, he stared down at what lay on the counter. He understood why Bella had tried to destroy it.

It was the first ultrasound picture of their baby.

**A/N: I actually have no real idea of what guys talk about privately. But it's my story so I'm making them dance as I please! You can probably guess what the big event was now. Please review, whether you liked it or not!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the long wait for those of you still following this story, I've been swamped with work._

_I love your reviews. Thanks so much to those who took the time to write them, I blow you cyber-kisses!  
_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter._

**Chapter 5**

**Present Day - Bella  
**

Bella was tired, and sore after her purging of emotion at Alice's. She had cried on several more occasions during her week there. For too long she had bottled up her feelings, and it was like a dam breaking. The question Alice had asked weighed heavily on her mind. Did she want to leave Edward? She still wasn't sure. Just as she didn't know whether or not he still wanted to be with her. They hadn't really spoken in so long. Neither knowing how to bridge the gulf that had formed between them.

A part of her had died, and that part irrationally resented Edward. It had taken over, and silently screamed everytime he had tried to reach out to her. Now, its hold on her was becoming looser, allowing her to see more clearly as the part of her that still loved Edward started to resurface. Bella felt lost. Lost and guilty as she slowly came to realize that her loss had been Edward's as well.

Bella stood in front of her apartment building, looking up at the home she and Edward had shared together. Alice had offered to come with her, but Bella had refused. Alice had done enough already and this was something she could do on her own. The small suitcase in her hand shook slightly as Bella trembled, both from apprehension and cold. She fished her keys out of her purse and fit one into the lobby door. For a moment, she stood in the lobby, undecided as to whether she should run back outside. That would be too cowardly, she told herself, and headed off towards the elevator.

On her floor, she got off the lift, and made her way down to the door of the apartment. Feeling somewhat awkward, she knocked on the door and waited. When there was no answer, she tried again. When that elicited no answer she opened the door and went inside. She didn't know whether to be disappointed or relieved that Edward wasn't home.

Slipping off her shoes, Bella padded down to the bedroom, intending to get a bigger suitcase out to pack. Once there, she noticed Edward's case sitting by the bed. Out of habit, she hefted it onto the bed, and opened it. She had always unpacked for him, after a business trip.

As usual, his clothes were folded rather haphazardly, with his ties being tossed on the top of the pile. A glossy object caught her eye, and she bent down to examine it. She drew out a picture of the two of them. They were smiling happily into the camera. Bella flipped the picture over to see the date, written in her own hand. It was taken over a year ago. She could remember it now, as clearly as if it had been only a few days ago.

* * *

**Bella – Age 27**

**Edward – Age 28**

"Still not feeling well?" Edward asked, as Bella sat with her hand against her mouth. She shook her head, then took a few deep breaths. They were both getting ready to go to work. It was the second day that Bella had been queasy.

"Was it something I ate?" She wondered aloud. Her eyes snapped wide open, and she bolted for the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Why don't you go see a doctor?" Edward suggested, concerned, as she came back, looking rather green. "It's not like you to be so run down and tired."

"I will, if I'm still feeling sick tomorrow." Bella promised.

*********

Bella was sitting in the doctor's office, waiting to be called in. After being sick several more times at school, she had decided not to wait to get medical attention.

"Bella Cullen?" A nurse called out. Bella stood and followed her into an exam room, where she sat, nervously. After a few minutes Dr. King came in, greeting her cheerfully.

"Hello Bella, how can I help you today?"

Bella explained her symptoms.

"Hmm. How long have you been feeling nauseated?" He asked. Bella thought back.

"Maybe a week? But I hadn't actually been sick until yesterday. Is it something I ate, or a virus?"

"Perhaps, but I want to ask, when was your last menstrual cycle?"

"Menstrual cycle?" Bella repeated, as the reason for that question hit her. "I'm on birth control."

"Nevertheless, when was your last period?"

Bella tried to remember, they'd been so busy, what with moving into the new apartment and Bella starting the new school year. She realized she had missed a cycle.

"Oh." Was all she said.

"I'll take that to mean, you've missed a period?" Dr. King asked. Bella nodded.

"My last one was in September. Could I be pregnant?"

"There's a possibility but let's get you a test to make sure." Dr. King smiled at her.

********

About half an hour later, Bella was seated in Dr. King's office, receiving the news that she was, indeed, pregnant.

"But, I took the pill perfectly. At the same time everyday!" She protested.

"The pill has an effective rate of 99.9%, you fell into the 0.1%" Dr. King told her, wryly. Bella sat back.

"How far along am I?"

"About 8 weeks. You'll be due around the end of May."

He gave her some information regarding what she should and shouldn't eat, and reassured her that the pill wouldn't hurt the developing baby so long as she stopped now. He congratulated her once more, then sent her on her way.

Bella got into her car in a daze. Pregnant. She and Edward hadn't planned on getting pregnant so soon, they had wanted to get settled first. As the news sunk in, she couldn't help but feel excited. Soon, she was bouncing up and down in her seat, with a wide smile splitting her face. A baby, a beautiful little boy or girl who would be a mix of the both of them. She headed straight to Edward's office to tell him the news.

She pulled up in front of the building, shut off the engine, and quickly made her way up to Edward's floor. Samantha, Edward's secretary, greeted her and told her to go right on in.

Edward looked up as Bella entered his office. He smiled in welcome, getting up to kiss her. Noticing her euphoric expression, he became curious.

"What's got you so pleased?" He asked.

"I got sick again at school, so I went to the doctor today." Bella told him.

"I see. You usually hate going to doctor's. Did he give you morphine or something?" Edward queried, now mystified as her smile became wider. She shook her head, laughing. "Okay, then what? Tell me."

Bella walked up to him, and took his hands in hers. She tossed her head back dramatically, then looked him squarely in the eye.

"I'm pregnant," She announced. "You're going to be a father."

She watched as Edward's expression turned startled.

"Pregnant? But, you're on the pill."

"I'm the 0.1% that can get pregnant even with perfect use."

"Oh." He said, becoming silent as he digested the news. Bella began to worry that the news wasn't as pleasant to him as it was to her. Then she saw the corners of his lips start to tug upwards.

"We're going to be parents, really?" He sounded like a boy who'd just gotten a toy everyone wanted. Bella was relieved, her excitement returned as his mounted.

"I know we didn't plan it, Edward, but…are you happy?"

"Bella, this is the greatest news I could ever get! We're going to be the best parents." He grabbed her in a hug that lifted her off the floor, spun her a couple of times, then lowered her, giving her a deep kiss as he did so. Bella leaned up against Edward's chest.

"Everything's going to be perfect." She sighed happily.

* * *

**Present Day – Bella**

Bella put the picture down. After she'd passed the first trimester, they'd announced the pregnancy to everyone, her parents, his parents and all their friends. The photograph had been taken at the dinner they'd subsequently been treated to by Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. It seemed cruel now to remember the excitement and happiness her pregnancy had caused.

She closed the suitcase, and walked back out to kitchen, needing a drink of water. As she passed the counter, she caught sight of the repaired ultrasound image. Their baby girl. Bella gripped the counter edges. She knew she'd destroyed the picture, and yet, here it was, staring her in the face. Taunting her. Edward must have put it back together. She didn't understand why he would do that. Wasn't it easier to try and forget?

Bella was still staring at the ultrasound picture, when she heard the lock of the door turn. Edward entered, his hair looking even more mussed than usual, his eyes circled with fatigue. He stopped short when he saw her, the joy at seeing her turning to bewilderment as she glared at him.

"Bella, what…" He began, but she cut him off.

"What is this?" She spat, holding up the repaired photograph. Edward's gaze traveled down to the picture on the counter, and he paled slightly.

"Our baby." He replied, quietly.

"In case you haven't noticed, Edward, we don't have a baby," Bella's voice was flat, but her posture was stiff, giving away the anguish she still felt. "I don't know why you would do this. Haven't I been through enough, without a constant reminder?"

"I didn't do it to hurt you. It just didn't seem right to throw it away," The green of Edward's eyes burned into hers. "And I didn't know you would be coming back here."

He was standing so close to her. Close enough to touch, though neither made a move to do so. Bella closed her eyes, struggling to compose herself. It's just a picture, she said to herself. She knew Edward wouldn't do anything to hurt her, he never had. She felt his hand cover her own. For a moment, she didn't move, feeling the warmth of his skin on the coldness of hers. She breathed in the familiar scent of him, she had always loved doing that.

"I'm glad you're here," Edward murmured. "I'm so happy you've come home."

His last sentence jolted her. She hadn't come home for good, only to pack her clothes and belongings. Suddenly it was too much. Edward's nearness, and the way he was looking at her, silently begging her to stay with him. Her eyes fell on the ultrasound again.

She couldn't do it.

"I can't stay," She whispered. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to stay."

"Bella," Edward's tone became anguished. "Don't go. Stop shutting me out. I don't want to lose you."

Bella didn't answer, she turned to walk back into the bedroom, pulling open the closet doors. She located the larger suitcase, and yanked it open. Edward followed her into the room. When he saw what she was doing, he reached out and pulled the suitcase from her grasp.

"Give it back." Bella demanded.

"No," Edward refused. "Not until you at least hear me out."

Bella didn't respond, she stood in front of him, refusing to meet his eye. She wanted to leave, it was getting too uncomfortable for her here. She thought she might have been ready to talk about it, but she was wrong. She sensed Edward's gaze on her, waiting for her to look at him.

"Bella," He entreated. "Look at me."

Reluctantly, she raised her head, brown eyes clashed with green.

"I don't want to lose you," Edward repeated. "Can you tell me that this, separation, is really what you want?"

How could she tell him she didn't know what else they could do? There just didn't seem to be another option for them. Being with him would be a constant reminder of what she'd lost, and of the guilt she now harboured for pushing him aside as she had. She felt she'd always be afraid of losing someone else she loved. She couldn't stand it if she lost him too. It was easier this way. If they separated now, she wouldn't have to worry about losing him they way they had lost the baby.

"Yes." She lied. At that, Edward started to look angry.

"You're lying." He stated, crossing his arms in front of him.

Bella had always been a terrible liar, she knew that Edward could read her too easily. She didn't understand why he was pushing the issue now, so long after the fact. Why couldn't he see she just wanted to be left alone?

"So, what if I am?" She cried. "What does it change Edward? I just…I can't be with you anymore."

"Why? Explain to me how us being apart will be better for you, because it doesn't make sense to me."

Bella fell silent. He would be able to see through anything she made up.

"Just let me go Edward. Please."

"No," He said. "I can't change what happened Bella. You seem to think you're the only one suffering or grieving. She was my baby too." He looked meaningfully at her.

Bella buried her face in her hands, but Edward came up and grasped them with one hand, using his other to tilt her face up so he could see her.

"I could have – no - I should have handled things better, but, at the time, I didn't know how. Now it's come to this. I won't let you go Bella. I can't," His words were tumbling out, as if a barrier had been broken down. "Stop running from it, stop running from me."

Bella tried, unsuccessfully, to extricate her hands from his. He seemed to have meant it about not letting her go. She didn't want to listen to anymore. She wanted to scream, cry, beat at him, anything to make the pain go away. So far, she had found that the best way to avoid the pain, was to run from it.

"It's too late Edward." Bella said, her voice unsteady, as she fought back tears. She watched, surprised, as a hint of a smile appeared on Edward's face.

"It's never too late."

"He's right, you know." Another voice said softly. Both Bella and Edward turned to see Alice standing in the doorway.

**A/N: I'm beginning to wonder if I shouldn't have called this "Photographs" instead of Pieces. Their next reminiscence is going to be photo-free, I promise. The "I'm pregnant" part was corny, but nice to write next to all the angst. :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

_Whew, I was shut out of this site for a couple of days, I'm glad it's back up!_

_Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!_

**Pieces – Chapter 6**

**Present Day - Alice**

Alice stood in the doorway, holding the spare key she'd been given years ago. Her black eyes held nothing but compassion as she looked at the both of them.

"I came to see if Bella needed any help," She said quietly. "I had a feeling that something was going to happen." She looked pointedly at the suitcase that Edward was still holding in his arms. A hint of a smile crossed over her face as she took in Edward's stance and expression.

"Good for you, Edward. I knew you wouldn't just sit by. Though it took you long enough." Alice's eyes narrowed.

"Alice," Bella spoke up, finding her voice after the initial shock of seeing her best friend. "This is really none of your business."

"Perhaps not. But I'm sick of standing back and watching you two make the biggest mistake of your lives. None of us knew what to do. Not Emmett, Rose, Jasper, your parents, no one. We said, let them figure it out, they'll come back to each other somehow. When it wasn't happening, I wanted to step in. I held back, telling myself it was none of my business," Alice shook her head. "After hearing you just now, I can't stay quiet anymore, it's too wrong."

She focused her gaze on Bella. "If you run now, you'll regret it later. Do you remember what we talked about when you were staying with me? You're not a quitter, so don't let this destroy you, fight back."

Alice's eyes pierced through Bella, making her more than uncomfortable. "It wasn't anyone's fault. Not you, not Edward."

"No, it was me," Edward broke in, his voice tight. "If I'd kept a better watch, maybe..."

"Don't." Alice cut in, almost viciously. "There is nothing, nothing, either of you could've done. Stop carrying blame, both of you. All it's doing is hurting you more."

"You don't know, Alice. You don't know what it's like to lose a child." Bella said, her voice cracking.

"No, I don't, nor can I even begin to comprehend it. But I do know, you belong together. You should be helping each other through this." Alice's tone was gentle.

Edward's gaze shifted from Alice to his wife. Bella had crossed her arms in front of herself, her knuckles white, where they gripped her elbows. She met Edward's gaze and let herself see, for the first time, the pain reflected in his eyes. They remained like that for a long moment, until Bella broke away.

Alice watched the exchange silently. She wished Bella would start to come back to herself, and to Edward. She leaned towards Bella, whispering something in her ear. She straightened up to give a warm smile to Edward, reaching out to squeeze his hand. Then she quietly slipped back out of the apartment. She smiled as she closed the door behind herself.

It would take some time, but they'd be alright. She was sure of it.

**Present Day – Edward**

Edward heard the door click shut, then Bella let out a shuddering breath. He let the suitcase fall to the floor, where it landed with a thud.

Wordlessly, he came up behind his wife, and circled his arms about her. At first, Bella stiffened, but she didn't struggle. Eventually she relaxed, tentatively grasping his forearms with her hands.

It was only when he felt the wet drops on his arms, that Edward realized Bella was crying. As her body began to sag, he lowered the both of them to the floor, keeping her in his embrace. They sat like this, nearly unmoving, except for the occasional tremor that passed through Bella's body as she cried. Edward didn't know how much time had passed. He was only thankful Bella was in his arms again. It'd been so long since she'd let him hold her. It seemed he'd give anything to see her smile again, to hear her laugh.

He closed his eyes, thinking back to the last time Bella was truly happy.

* * *

**Bella – Age 28**

**Edward – Age 29**

It was a Friday afternoon, and Edward was roused from his work by the phone ringing. He peered at the caller display, and smiled as he read "Cullen, B." on the small screen. Bella had taken to calling him often as she neared the end of her pregnancy. He hit "speakerphone" to answer.

"Hi sweetheart." He greeted.

"Hello yourself. How's your day going?" Came Bella's cheerful voice.

"Pretty well. Not too busy which is good. How are you feeling?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. Making decisions about where I want to sit, 'cause damned if I can get up again, once I'm down." Her mock-irritated tone made Edward laugh.

"What do you want me to bring home this time?" He asked. Bella sighed.

"You know me too well. I need more of that vitamin E cream…and maybe some more tomatoes." She said the last request with a sort of reverence. For the last month, Edward had watched, amazed and slightly sickened, as she ate tomatoes like they were going out of style. She'd simply wash one, and then eat like it was an apple, one after the other.

"Anything you want. I won't be late today." He told her.

"Good! You're the best Edward, see you home, love you." She sang, then hung up.

Edward sat back, surveying the papers in front of him. He thought about Bella, waiting for him at home. He ran his hand through his hair, straightened out his desk, and shut off the computer. Grabbing his coat, he walked out of his office and towards his father's.

"Come in." Carlisle invited, at Edward's knock.

"I'm going to go. Bella needs a few things, and I want to be there with her."

Carlisle smiled at his youngest son.

"Tell her your mother and I hope she's feeling alright. We'll be by tomorrow night. Esme wants to bring her some baby things."

"More? Our apartment can only hold so much." Edward said.

"Talk to your mother about it. I can't control her." Carlisle grinned.

"Alright, see you tomorrow."

Edward knew both his parents were very fond of their daughter-in-law, despite some initial bumpiness. Though that had been more his fault, than anyone else's. Hiding his family's wealth had been one of his more idiotic notions, as he had been heatedly informed by both his parents and Bella. The resulting fight had been long, loud and saw them break up, temporarily, for a time. In the end, he'd gone to her to humbly apologize. He smiled, remembering how Bella had thrown herself into him, while warning him never to do anything like that again.

He arrived home to see Bella cooking in the kitchen. Her enormous belly making it difficult for her to maneuver around. Her face lit up when she saw him, making his own expression soften. Even with her extended stomach, she was still lovely.

"Edward! You're home early! I would run up to you, but, I can't." She gestured to her stomach. Edward chuckled as he wound his arms around her, placing a kiss on her head. Bella lifted her face up so she could meet his lips with her own.

"I'm going to go change, then I'll finish up in here. You sit and rest, or, better yet, eat these." He tossed the bag of tomatoes to her. Bella caught it, eagerly took one out, washed it, then crunched away happily.

By the time Edward came back into the room, Bella was on her second tomato.

"You know, it's actually weird to see you eating like that," Edward commented. Bella stuck her tongue out at him, then resumed demolishing the contents of the bag. He grinned, then busied himself with finishing up the meal Bella had started.

After dinner, Edward washed the dishes while Bella lumbered over to the couch. He joined her, whereupon she lifted her feet into his lap. It had been their routine lately, as Bella's feet had become sore as she got larger. He obliged her, gently working the pads of her right foot. He was about to move onto her left when Bella gave a decidedly loud grunt.

"Oof!" She laid a hand on her stomach. Edward looked worriedly at her, but Bella put up a hand. A few seconds passed and she relaxed.

"Bella?"

"I'm fine. Just a cramp." Her tone was reassuring, but her face took on a watchful expression. Edward resumed his ministrations, while Bella flicked on the TV. They were both watching the news when she sat up again, her hands cradling her stomach.

"Oh!" Bella squeaked. Another few seconds passed, and she relaxed again. She looked over at her husband.

"Is it…the baby?" Edward asked her.

"I think so. The doctor did say it could be anytime now."

Edward leapt to his feet, wanting to leave for the hospital immediately. Bella's protests of wanting to wait and see were blithely ignored, as he raced around the apartment, gathering the already-packed hospital bag, and then practically carried Bella out to the car.

"Geez, Edward. It's not like the baby's going to be here in the next few minutes. It takes ages, especially since this is my first." Bella complained, as Edward opened the car door for her.

"Humor me," Edward responded, "I want everything to go well, which means you at the hospital, now. I love you, and you're too precious for me to take any chances. I don't care how routine birth usually is." Hearing his words, Bella reached up to kiss him, then got into the car.

They arrived at the hospital in record time.

****************************

A long half-day later, Edward and Bella stared, in mutual awe, at their tiny daughter. It had been a relatively uneventful labour, but Edward had still hated the fact that Bella was in pain. He was relieved it was all over now, the culmination of Bella's efforts resting in her arms.

It had been a busy few hours with visitors. First his parents, then Charlie, then Rosalie and Emmett. It had looked almost comical to see the newborn in Emmett's huge arms. Bella was sure Emmett's eyes had turned misty as he held his niece.

They were enjoying a quiet moment now, alone with their daughter.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Bella marveled. "So tiny, but perfect."

"Just like her mother." Edward told her, pressing his lips to Bella's forehead. She smiled, lovingly, at him, then moved to transfer the baby to him. Edward took the small bundle carefully, then gazed into the baby's face.

His daughter's eyes opened, she had inherited his own green eyes, much to Bella's delight.

"Hello little girl," he murmured. The baby responded with a coo, then waved her free arm. Edward was filled with love for this new being. He knew he'd do anything to keep her safe and happy. "Your daddy loves you so much."

"What are we going to name her?" Bella asked.

Just then, a knock sounded on the door. It opened a crack and Alice's face peeked in.

"Can we come in?" She inquired.

"Come in, come in!" Edward welcomed. The door widened, giving way to Alice and Jasper.

"We meant to come earlier, but work held me up. Alice gave me an earful about it." Jasper said, with a mock-exasperated look, as he watched his wife skip excitedly towards the baby. Edward obligingly handed his daughter to Alice.

"Oh, she's so adorable!" Alice exclaimed. "Look at those tiny fingers Jasper!"

"She is pretty cute." Jasper admitted, as he peered down into the newcomer's face.

"What are you going to name her?" Alice asked, as she rocked the baby.

"We were just talking about that," Bella remarked, "We haven't decided yet."

"What about Emma?" Jasper suggested, as he picked up a book that fell out of Alice's purse.

"Emma?" Edward mused. "I like it."

"So do I!" Bella agreed.

"I was actually joking," Jasper said, "I just saw the title of this." He indicated the Jane Austen book in his hands. Edward laughed.

"Bella's always reading those too." He commented.

"No, I love it!" Bella enthused. "Emma Cullen."

"It has a nice ring to it." Alice chimed in, as she handed the baby back to her mother.

"Little Emma," Bella smiled, "We're going to be so happy together."

* * *

**Present Day – Edward**

Bella's tears slowed, then ceased altogether. Her breathing evened out, and Edward knew she had fallen asleep.

Gently, he lifted her onto the bed, then lay down so he was facing her. He lightly traced her face with his hand. She looked peaceful as she slept. He stared into the face of the only woman he would love, and hoped she would come back to him.

Feeling thirsty, Edward started to rise off the bed to get a glass of water.

"Edward." Bella said faintly. Edward glanced down, Bella hadn't woken, she was talking in her sleep. Her hand reached out, searching for his. Edward grasped it, curling his fingers around her slender ones.

"Stay please." She breathed.

Edward lay back down, and gently gathered her into his arms.

As he listened to her regular breathing, a tear escaped from the corner of his eye.

After the horror of the past year, he hoped this would be the start of a new beginning.

**A/N: Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry about the long wait! I've been busy, not to mention Bella and Edward spoke to me at the most inopportune moments. Such as while driving in the car when I couldn't write anything down!**_

_**Great thanks go to my awesome beta, katmom! You rock!**_

_**On a shamelessly selfish note, please vote for my story: **_**Elevators, Strangers and Surprises**_**, in the Make It Count contest! It's on Bethaboo's profile page.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Pieces – Chapter 7**

**Present Day - Bella  
**

Bella woke to see sunlight filtering in through the windows. Her eyes felt heavy and sore and her throat was dry. She rubbed at her face, wincing at how raw her skin seemed. She sat up, intending to get a glass of water, but found a full one on the bedside table. Bella gulped it down and lay back down, still exhausted from the night before. As she rolled to her other side, her eyes fell on Edward, sleeping beside her.

Momentarily confused, Bella started to recall the events of the night before. She remembered crying in Edward's arms. Vaguely, she could remember being lifted off the floor and onto the bed. Edward must have carried her there. He looked peaceful, laying on his side, with one arm curled beneath his head, the other slightly in front of him.

For the first time in months, Bella examined her husband's face. In sleep, his face lost the perpetually haggard and worried expression he had worn since they lost the baby. The red-brown mop of hair was as disheveled as ever, with a few locks dropping onto his forehead. He had lost weight, she noted, seeing how his cheekbones were more pronounced in his face. _Edward, how much have you suffered, while I was too lost to notice_? Bella wondered, sadly.

Edward stirred, his brows furrowing slightly, then he opened his eyes. Bella stared into the deep green depths of them, unwilling and unable to look away. For a long moment, they were still; with their eyes locked on each other. Then, Edward raised his free hand slowly to cup Bella's face, as if he were expecting her to pull away.

Bella controlled the impulse to shy away from his touch and closed her eyes when she felt the warmth of his skin cradling her face. The feeling was familiar and foreign at the same time. She opened her eyes again, bringing her small hand up to cover his larger one. A ghost of a smile crossed Edward's lips.

"Hey," he said, his voice rough from sleep.

"Hey," Bella replied. Even when exhausted he was still beautiful.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok, for now, just tired."

"Go back to sleep," Edward urged, stroking Bella's cheek with his thumb. She shook her head.

"No, I've slept enough."

Silence fell, and they continued to gaze at one another, as if making up for lost time.

"I've missed you," Edward said quietly.

"I know. I'm sorry," Bella whispered, feeling guilt spread through her, "I didn't see you were hurting too."

"Don't, Bella. Don't apologize; I'm just glad you're here now."

There was another short silence before Bella spoke up again, "Edward, where do we go from here?"

"I'm not sure, I guess it depends."

"On what?"

"What you want. I know I want you and I'll do whatever it takes to make it work." Sincerity rang clear through his words.

Bella couldn't deny that the pull was still there. It would likely always be like that between them. But was it enough? Could they really recover? Bella was torn. A part of her would always love Edward, but the other part would be reminded of what they'd lost every time she saw him.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked, his voice gentle.

"Just us...The baby, Emma." Bella replied, her throat tightening.

"Do…do you want to talk about it?" He asked, hesitantly. Bella considered that for a long moment. Was she ready to broach the subject?

Slowly, she nodded, "Yes, I do."

* * *

**Bella – Age 28**

**Edward – Age 29**

"Look at her smile," Bella said fondly, looking into Emma's green eyes. "Isn't she gorgeous?"

"She's going to be a heartbreaker, just like her mother," Edward agreed kissing both his daughter and wife.

Emma had been home now for three months and was doted over by all family members. Carlisle and Esme stopped by frequently to exclaim over the baby's progress, as did Charlie. Alice and Rosalie were near constant fixtures, usually bringing Jasper and Emmett along with them.

Bella enjoyed having her friends and family around, but she loved the times when it was just the three of them. In particular, she loved to watch Edward gently handle his small daughter. He had always been caring, but Emma's arrival brought out a new tenderness in him. He, like Bella, took on a look of reverence whenever he gazed at the baby.

"She needs a bath," Bella commented, as she took off the diaper Emma had been wearing.

"Let me do it, I haven't had the chance this week," Edward said. Bella moved aside so Edward could take over. She watched as he filled Emma's tub with water, checking frequently to make sure the temperature was just right. Edward then lowered Emma into the tub, smiling as her small arms splashed the water. He hummed to her and the baby focused on him, then smiled. Bella continued to stand in the doorway, a soft expression on her face, as she saw how much Edward loved his daughter.

"I love you," she said to him. Edward turned around to answer.

"And I love you." He lifted Emma out of the tub, wrapped her in a soft towel, then bent down to kiss his wife, "Come on, let's get this one to bed, and then I can show you how much I love you."

Bella laughed as she let him lead her out of the bathroom.

*******************

"Edward, do you mind if I go out for a bit? I need to mail off a few things to Charlie and maybe meet Alice for lunch. Emma should be fine, since she's eating now. There's some extra in the fridge in any case." Bella said the next morning as she fed Emma her breakfast.

"Of course not. Go ahead and take your time. You deserve to get some fresh air," Edward said, looking up from the newspaper he was reading at the table, "And I get to spend some quality time with my favourite girl."

"I thought I was your favourite girl." Bella said in a mock hurt tone.

"You're my favourite woman," he laughed. Bella joined in, disturbing Emma who loudly voiced her disapproval.

"Oops," Bella shifted Emma in her arms, but it seemed she was now full. She handed the baby over to Edward and then went into the bedroom to get ready.

She surveyed herself in the mirror and frowned. She'd lost a good deal of her baby weight, but was still carrying extra pounds around her middle. Edward came into their room, Emma tucked into the crook of his arm.

"Stop doing that," he indicated the mirror. "You look beautiful."

"I can't seem to get rid of this," Bella said, putting her hands over her stomach.

"It's only been three months Bella. Besides, you were too thin before anyway. Seriously, stop doing that. Go get some air." Edward commanded, putting a hand on her shoulder and steering her towards the door. Bella gave him a kiss on the cheek and then did the same to Emma.

"Okay, I'll be back soon."

********************************

Alice and Bella were roaming about the mall after enjoying a leisurely lunch.

"We should get you some new clothes," Alice said conversationally. Bella groaned.

"You specifically promised I wouldn't have to do that if I came out to meet you today," she complained.

"I'm just saying, you're a new mother, it's tiring. You might feel better with some new things on your back," Alice looked at her pleadingly.

"Fine," Bella sighed, knowing Alice wouldn't stop until she gave in. "But I need to go to send a letter off first."

Bella was at the post office, posting her letter, when her cell phone rang. The caller display showed Edward was calling. She thanked the cashier before flipping the phone open to answer.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Bella," Edward's voice was frantic, "I can't wake Emma up." The words, coupled with his tone, caused Bella to freeze.

"What do you mean?" Her suddenly terse voice alerted Alice that something was horribly wrong.

"I put her down to nap after you left. And now…she, she's not waking up. I called an ambulance…"

"Ambulance? I – I don't understand, what's wrong with the baby?" Bella's hand started to shake as she heard the blare of a siren in the background. Through her phone she heard Edward opening the door, nearly screaming at the men to get to Emma. There was some muffled conversation and then Edward came back.

"We're going to the Children's, meet us there. Bella?" Edward said sharply, when she didn't respond.

"Yes. I'm going now," Bella said, snapping the phone shut. She turned to run out to the parking lot, but Alice's hand restrained her.

"I heard Edward. I'll drive, my car's closer. The Children's isn't far," was all Alice said. Bella just nodded, following her outside.

**********************

Alice had barely pulled up to the emergency entrance when Bella threw open the door, running as fast as her legs could take her. Once inside, she sprinted to the reception desk.

"I'm Bella Cullen, my husband came here with our daughter, Emma," she gasped out to the duty nurse.

"Alright, let me take a look here," she entered the information and scanned her screen. Her lips tightened and she looked up at Bella with sympathetic eyes. "Room 214."

"Where is that?" The nurse gestured down the hall. Bella ran down the corridor but stopped short when she saw Edward emerge from a room.

"Edward!" She called, out of breath as she ran up to him. "Where's Emma? Is everything alright?"

Edward stayed silent, looking from Bella to the room he had just left. He ran his hands through his hair, bringing them down to rub his face. Bella noticed then, his eyes were red and bright with unshed tears.

"Edward, what's wrong? Tell me," Bella implored hoarsely, her stomach beginning to knot. Edward turned back to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Bella…Emma, she's – she's gone." He looked into her eyes as he said it, his breath catching slightly. Bella blinked, thinking she must have heard him wrong.

"Gone?" She repeated, not comprehending.

"The doctors – they said it can happen, they – they couldn't do anything." The tears in his eyes spilled over, making trails down his face. "She's dead."

Dead. Her baby, the little being that was both Edward and her, gone. Bella didn't want to believe it, but the pain and desolation on Edward's face was confirmation enough. Her hands gripped the material of his shirt, balling the material up in her fists.

"No…" she whimpered, "She can't be dead. She was fine, perfect, when I left."

"I know," Edward whispered.

"Where is she? I want to see her. I need to see her," Bella demanded. Edward's mouth tightened, but he put an arm around her leading her towards the room he had vacated. Bella was trembling as she stepped in through the doorway. At first all she saw was the nurse, who was bending over a tiny figure on a small bed. Then her gaze fell on the too-still form. Emma.

Bella felt like she couldn't breathe. She'd never again see Emma smile, the green eyes, identical to Edward's, lighting up as she laughed. She'd never watch Emma grow up and become the beautiful girl she knew she would've become. The pain of this realization hit her hard and she gasped for air.

"Oh…no…" Bella cried, "No, no, please, no! My baby girl," she turned to face Edward, her voice unsteady. "What happened? What did you do?"

Edward's features were distorted from the horrors of the day. "I put her down for a nap. After about an hour, I went to check on her. She didn't feel right…and I couldn't feel her breathing. That's when I called the ambulance and you." His voice caught, the tears now spilling down his cheeks.

She watched him crying, a part of her taking note that she had never once seen Edward cry. It seemed like she was becoming detached from her body. That she was viewing the entire scene from a distance and it wasn't really happening to her at all.

Dimly, she saw Edward's lips moving, his brows coming together in concern. She could hear the clattering of Alice's shoes on the linoleum of the corridor. Someone was shouting near her.

Then her surroundings started to fade, mercifully, to black. She felt herself falling into a place where no one could find her.

* * *

**Present Day – Bella**

Bella had her eyes tightly closed, as if by doing so she could shut out the memories. She felt Edward's hand gently stroking her hair.

"Bella, look at me," his pleading tone broke through. When she finally did as he asked, she saw the emerald eyes were full of long buried pain.

"Oh, Edward," she said, her mouth trembling. How could she have ignored him like she had? He had tried to reach out to her countless times and she either hadn't noticed, or chose to pretend she didn't see. It had been too much to acknowledge his pain on top of hers.

"I never told you, that I was sorry…" he began but Bella interrupted.

"Sorry?" She knitted her brows, momentarily confused. Then realization dawned; he was talking about Emma. He was apologizing for Emma's death. "No! Edward, no. Please, don't apologize; not for that."

"When you…said those things, you only said out loud everything I had already been thinking. Maybe if I'd checked on her more, or if I hadn't put her down to nap when I did, then we wouldn't have lost her. I knew you blamed me, but it couldn't have been more than I blamed myself," Edward continued to caress her as he spoke.

"No, it wasn't your fault. Even when I yelled all those horrible things at you, I knew, deep down, that you couldn't have done anything. It was easier to blame you and it was awful of me." Bella's voice broke, thinking about the unnecessary hurt she'd caused him. Alice was right, this was something that should've pulled them together, not driven them apart. "I'm so sorry, it was unfair to you. I…I didn't handle it well." Tears trickled down her cheeks but she remained calm, not wanting to cause Edward more stress.

"I didn't handle it well either. I should've tried harder, taken us to counseling or something. I couldn't bring myself to do anything that would hurt you more. You seemed to want to be left alone, so I tried to give you space. Anyone would know that was the last thing you needed. Everyone around us knew, except us."

"We know now," Bella murmured, grasping his hand once again.

Edward smiled at her; the familiar crooked smile that had been absent for those long months.

"Welcome back," he whispered.

* * *

**A/N: There it is, back after a bit of a hiatus. Don't forget to vote! :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
